After all
by Yuri Kalieonyt
Summary: During thier previous years in thier school they fell like jinx but as the graduation draws near will they experience the same thing? KxL AxC
1. school's like hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/Destiny.**

Chapter 1: School is like hell!

Kira's POV

_Flashback_

"_There, there! Teachers got angry with us again! It's nearly finals now! And here we are suffering instead of feasting because vacation is near. . ." Kira said._

"_Well we can't do anything about it. Just be patient and calmed yourself a little bit or you'll be stressed out." Lacus said calmly._

"_Oh! Okay. Sorry 'bout that, it's just the whole thing is hitting my nerve. Even though we know ourselves can make it, I'm still worried because of all the punishments those teachers gave us!" Kira said._

"_Our sophomore year is near its end. Just a little more and we could make it. And just hope that in next year we won't experience these things again." Lacus said smiling._

"_Well yeah! Hope next year will be exciting! But having you beside me already makes me feel happy!" Kira said and they both blushed on what Kira had just said._

Well as we all know Kira and Lacus is a couple but still don't want others to know about what's going on them.

Flashback

"_I can't believe this is happening to us! It happened again! I thought it would never happen again for this is a new year but as I can see nothing has changed! Always getting punished by teachers and worst we almost had a trip to the principal's office!" Kira exclaimed._

"_I know how you feel about this but it's not only us who experience it. Even Cagalli and Athrun experience it. Maybe were just unlucky to experience it again." Lacus said._

"_Yeah! You know buddy we all experience it! Were in the same class isn't it?_

_I just hope our classmates have a care about their grades or else they'll all fail. Sometimes I can't help but think why of all the classes were the only ones who happen to experience these." Athrun said after appearing from nowhere._

"_I think it about also. But I can't see what we've done wrong to deserve these. By the way where's my sister Athrun?" Kira asked_

"_Umm . . . well she just went to . . ." Athrun said_

"_. . . In the bathroom! I've just cleanse my hand. And if you two excuse Athrun and me." Cagalli said while dragging Athrun outside the room._

"_You know I think she's hiding something . . ." Kira said_

"_Me too, Kira" Lacus reply._

_Outside the classroom Cagalli and Athrun are talking of something._

"_You, baka! You almost told them what were planning! You must remember that it's a secret! They shouldn't know about it until we finish what we've been working off!" Cagalli yelled at Athrun._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell them. I just forgot that mustn't know what it is all about!" Athrun said._

_End of flashback_

_Those times still gives me a creeps of what will happen this year . . . We are almost near our finals again. I just wish that it won't repeat again now I'm already in my senior year._

Normal POV

Someone covers Kira's eyes which shocked him because he's in his deep thoughts . . .

"Guess who?" She said.

Kira smiled and said "I know it's you Lacus. . ."

"Oh! You get it right again. I never win against you! You always seem to know who it is!" Lacus smiled.

"Of course I know who it is! With that angelic voice of yours I will never lose!" Kira laugh.

They both laugh but immediately stopped as their friends approaches.

"You two seems enjoying! Can we join both of you?" Athrun and the others said.

"Of course you can!" Kira and Lacus said in unison in which made the group burst into laughter.

"Hey, guys! Have you decided on what will you after the graduation?" Kira asked.

There was a moment of silence which causes Kira to ask himself if he had said something wrong.

"Hello?!?! Am I talking to you guys? I'm just asking of what you will do after the graduation." Kira said.

"Ummm, well I haven't thought of it until now that you had asked." Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia said.

"Oh! So I guess we have to drop the subject." Lacus said.

The bell finally rung which means it's already time to go home. Some of the students went out of the school immediately while others stay behind to wait for their friends.

After a few minutes of checking the things he needed . . .

"Ima no jikan wa nanji desu ka?" Kira asked Lacus.

"It's already 5:30 in the afternoon." Lacus reply.

"Oh! Good God! I forgot to go to Mr. La Flaga!" Kira said in disbelief.

"I can accompany you to Mr. La Flaga if you want." Lacus said

"No thanks. I think he had already gone home. And it's getting late now.

I must take you home by now." Kira said.

"Oh, don't worry about that! My dad isn't at home now. He had an important meeting that's leave me alone at the house." Lacus said reassuring.

"Okay . . ." Kira reply.

As the two walked home Kira felt someone is watching from behind, but he didn't tell Lacus for she will get worried. Kira makes sure that Lacus will go home safe that's why he changes the route.

"Eh? We're already here, thanks for taking me home, Kira." Lacus said happily.

"Take care of yourself always, Lacus." Kira said.

"Ummm . . . Kira?" Lacus said.

"Yes?" Kira answered.

"I you, we could . . ." Lacus shyly said

"Hm?"

"Konya mina to shokuji wo suru." Lacus finally blurted out.

"Ah?" Kira was stunned.

"If it just alright with you. . . You could have dinner in my house…" Lacus blushed as she repeated.

"Sure! I would like to!" Kira blushed as well.

"Please come in." Lacus blushed.

"Thanks" Kira said.

"Just wait at the sofa. . . I'll just cook our dinner." Lacus said shyly.

"Ummm. . . Okay. By the way thanks Lacus-sama." Kira said.

Kira waited in the sofa as Lacus started to cook their meal.

"Kira! The food is ready come here quickly or else it will become cold!" Lacus called out.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kira said.

Kira goes to the dinning hall of Lacus mansion and astonished of what he saw. Of course he didn't know how she did it. Kira just continued to walk over where he will sit.

"Do you like it?" Lacus ask.

"You should not disturbed yourself to much" Kira reply.

"Oh? It's nothing though." Lacus said.

"But are you sure Lacus that we could finish this all up?" Kira ask.

"What do you think?" Lacus said.

"I don't think the both us can finish all this up. Unless my monstrous sister showed up and eats all of this." Kira laugh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT KIRA?!?!?!" Cagalli popped out of nowhere with Athrun.

"Good evening Kira, Lacus!" Athrun said happily.

"Since when you've arrive here lil' sis?" Kira mocked.

"Lil' sis your face! I'm older one you know lil' bro!" Cagalli said angrily.

Cagalli grab Kira and wrestle in there. Athrun and Lacus can't help but laugh. Even though they heard Kira pleading for help because of his sister.

"Hey you two there! You don't have any plans of leaving and letting my sister kill me don't ya?" Kira pointed Lacus and Athrun.

"Do you think Kira they can help you? Then I'll say they can't! After what you've called me! You'll pay for it!" Cagalli smirk.

"HEY! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME!!!" Kira yelled pleadingly.

Athrun sighed and started to help Kira to be away from Cagalli. But Cagalli seems like she doesn't want her brother to be away from her grip. But as long as Athrun approaches Cagalli loosens the grip.

"Serves you right Kira!" Cagalli scowled.

"Why didn't you tell that my sister is also here?" Kira whispered to Lacus.

"I'm about to tell you that when they came." Lacus said in reply.

"Well since we're all here let's start eating!" Lacus said happily.

They all start eating and satisfied with Lacus's cooked.

"The food is really delicious! You really cooked very well Lacus!" Kira remarked.

Lacus blushed and said "Thanks for your praise."

"Lacus since when did you learn to cooked?" Cagalli ask.

"When I was 12 years old." Lacus reply.

"Good for you Lacus, unlike Cagalli who doesn't even know how to fry eggs!" Athrun exclaimed while Cagalli felt embarrassed.

After a few hours. . .

"I can't still believe that we've finished all dishes that you've cooked Lacus!" Kira said.

"Me too." Lacus smiled.

They watched cds, dvds and the like. After that when It's almost 9 in the evening Athrun and Cagalli remembered something.

"Sorry for disturbing you two but we must go now it's urgent you know… I forgot to do something" Athrun and Cagalli said.

"Anyways, thanks for the food Lacus we really appreciate it!" Cagalli said as the two bade good bye.

"I think I must be going now then…" Kira said.

"Oh… well, thanks then." Lacus said.

"For what?" Kira asked.

"For staying and having a dinner here at my house." Lacus said.

"Oh that? I must be the one who must say thank you. For letting me eat here." Kira smiled.

"So good bye then, see yah tomorrow!" Lacus said.

"Yeah, good bye and good night also!" Kira said as he kissed Lacus.

They both blushed madly and then Kira bade good bye to Lacus. As Kira walks home he remembered that person that's following them earlier. He felt it again, the feeling when someone is looking and following you. At first he doesn't mind it but as he walks it keeps annoying him. And then when he turned around and to his disbelief…

"You…" Kira said.


	2. friend or foe?

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

"You. . . What are you doing here?" Kira said.

"Is that how you greet an old friend Kira?" The man said.

"What do you want? Do you want to disturbed my peaceful life again? When you always showed up to me there is a bad thing that will happen." Kira said.

"It hurts you know. . . All things you've said it seems that I am a jinx." The man said.

"Well you better tell me what you want or else - - " Kira said.

"Umm you know I've come back for good Kira and you better believe me." The man said.

"Why must I believe you? All things you've done to me, I can't simply put aside all of it." Kira said.

"Whether you like it or not you have to believe me Kira. For it is really important and you, yourself will not believe of what I've heard." The man said.

"If that's the case why don't you tell it to me first so that I may change my mind and believe in you." Kira stated.

"It goes like this…" the man said as tell the story to Kira.

After a few minutes of discussing Kira can't believe that it happen for it is unbelievable and why didn't he know it earlier. Because if it really happens the news will spread very fast but until now no one expect him and the man knows about in their place.

"Th. . .That can't be! He can't die just like that and considering it is a public meeting many people will talk about what happen! But why people here in Orb don't know anything about it?" Kira said in disbelief.

"The answer to your question is those people who meet with him don't want the news to be spread all over the place. They kept it secret and planned how to put remedy in it but they seem unsuccessful that's why they gather information and look for a person who can help them." The man said

"And that person is. . .?" Kira asked.

"No other than you Kira." The man said.

"But why me? I don't know anything about it! And who are they anyway?" Kira said in frustration.

"They want you for you are the ultimate coordinator. They know that your genes can help them. And that's why I'm here to tell you to be careful in everything you do. After all I still have some rights to protect you for I am your father." Ulen said.

"Yeah my father that created me as the ultimate coordinator that I didn't wish of." Kira said.

"Well yeah and I'm proud of what it resulted. And you must know there are other three chosen ones. But of course you're the most important for you are the Ultimate coordinator." Ulen said.

"Other three. . . ?" Kira said.

"Yes there four chosen ones I used in my experiment including you." Ulen said.

"And I don't too much of it. For I can see that you are all together now." Ulen smiled.

"Together but. . how? Kira said in surprise.

"Ulen. . .? Where . . . have . . . you . . . gone?" Kira said.

Ulen disappear from nowhere and cannot be found now. He comes and disappears immediately without warning. Kira goes straight home and still thinks of all things Ulen had said to him. But it just all confused ad bother him. He goes to his room and recalls all things Ulen told him a while ago. But still he couldn't understand.

Flashback:

"_A while ago there was a meeting in the Zaft community. Almost all leaders attended it._

_And of course I am one of them and Seigel Clyne." Ulen said._

"_What does Lacus' father have to do with it?" Kira asked._

"_Err. . . You know him?" Ulen said._

"_He was Lacus' father and of course I know him." Kira said._

"_As I was saying, the meeting goes well until. . ." Ulen said._

"_Until. . . ? What?" Kira asked._

"_Uhmmm, until the chairman of Zaft talks to Seigel Clyne. He asked him to be engage to his daughter. . ." Ulen said._

"_And?!?!?!" Kira said in pain._

"_Hey, why have a long face? Don't tell you and his daughter have something. . . like a relation?" Ulen asked slyly._

"_Would you just continue your story!!!" Kira said in avoidance._

"_Very well even though I know your just avoiding me to ask. . ." Ulen said._

"_Just continue!" Kira cut._

"_Okay, okay just listen carefully" Ulen continue. "Seigel Clyne refused to give his daughter's hand to that man. For he said he had already set an engagement for his daughter to someone. He didn't really tell us who it is. But as he refuses the chairman became furious and threatened him. The other leaders also asked him to change his mind because the chairman might do something terrible."_

"_And then?" Kira said in relief._

"_And then, the chairman loses his temper and the next thing we know is that Seigel Clyne is shot." Ulen said._

"_S-shot?" Kira said in disbelief._

"_Yeah he was shot. But don't worry too much for he is still alive. Or it's better to say barely alive. The chairman threatened the leaders that will something terrible will happen if they let it out to the public. He said that there is still one hope to bring Seidel Clyne to normal." Ulen said._

"_And what is his last hope?" Kira asked._

"_He said if he could only find the person whose genes are different from others, then all things could go back to normal." Ulen said._

"_And that person is . . .?" Kira asked._

"_No other than you Kira, the ultimate coordinator" Ulen said._

End of Flashback

Kira still can't believe in what Ulen said to him. Even though he recall it again and again. But the most confusing part is what Ulen said before he is gone."

"_There are four chosen ones including you. And I don't worry too much. For I can see that you are all together now."_

"That's what he said." Kira said to himself.

Kira relax himself for a while and then fell asleep.

The next day. . .

"Hey Kira will yah woke up now? It's already 6:30 am! You might go to school late again!" Cagalli shouted.

"ZzZzZz" Kira snorted.

"Kira, I'm getting angry now! Don't let my temper goes to my head! If you don't wake up, I'll wake you up in my way!!!" Cagalli threatened.

As Cagalli threatened Kira immediately wakes up and greeted his sister a good morning.

"Ohayou!(good morning) Lil' sis!" Kira yawn.

"Remember what I will say! I AM THE OLDER ONE!" Cagalli yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. . . By the way what time is it?" Kira asked.

"It's already 6:35 am sleepy head." Cagalli said in reply.

"6:35am!!! Why didn't you wake up me earlier??? Oh no! I'm getting late!" Kira rushed.

"What's the rush, Kira? You know our class will start at . . . okay he's gone." Cagalli said.

Kira rushed for he thought he was late. But actually he will drop by Lacus' place first.

"Good morning Kira, your early today." Lacus said.

"What do you mean by early???" Kira asked.

"I take it, that you forgot that our class will start at 8:00 am." Lacus smiled.

"What! So it means that I'm rushing for nothing." Kira said in annoyance.

"So . . . let's get going now? So that we could go to school early." Lacus said.

The two walk towards their school the Archlement. Suddenly a car passed by them. But what caught their attention is the two students inside of it.

"Hey Lacus, Did you see what see?" Kira asked.

"Cagalli and Athrun? Yes, why you asked?" Lacus said.

"Don't you think it's weird that they are together NOT arguing?" Kira said.

"Now that you say, I noticed that too. Don't you think they are falling for each other?" Lacus said.

"I didn't imagine that my best friend could be my future brother-in-law." Kira sighed.

"But don't you think that they look cute together?" Lacus said.

"Uhmmm . . . maybe?" Kira said.

After a few minutes they arrived at their school.

"Oh great! We still have 10 minutes before the class starts!" Kira said happily.

"Yeah your right. It means we still have more time to chat with others." Lacus said.

"There you two!" Athrun said as he and Cagalli approaches.

"What's up Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Have you heard about the exchange students that will arrive today?" Athrun said.

"Not yet. How many are they?" Kira asked.

"They say its 6 students. But there is a rumor that another four will go here as well" Athrun said

"Where are they studying previously?" Lacus asked.

"In Silver Phoenix Academy." Athrun said.

"Really?!?! They studied in that school?!" Kira said.

"Yeah lil' bro they studied there. But they will graduate here." Cagalli said.

"Oh . . ." Kira said.

The rest of the class talks about the exchange students.

"I heard that both girls and boys of the exchange students are coo, smart, rich, handsome and beautiful!" someone said.

"Oh! This is our chance!" another said.

"Our teacher is coming!" one their classmate yelled.

The teacher entered while the exchange student stayed outside.

"Okay class, I know that most of you heard the news about the exchange students. They are from Silver Phoenix Academy. However the true number of exchange students that is in our class is 6 students but the other two still doesn't show up." Their teacher said.

"OH!!!!" the class said in disappointment.

"Please come in!" Their teacher said to the exchange students.

The four exchange students entered the classroom. Most of the students locked their looks on the four, some howled and yelled. Most of them had loved them already.

"Okay class, calmed down. They will study here until graduation. It only means that they will graduate here in our school." Their teacher said to the class. "You may now introduce yourselves to the class." He said to the four students.

The exchange students nodded.

"Watashi no namae wa Yuri Kalinyte desu. (My name is Yuri Kalinyte.) You can call me Yuri. If you have questions about I would gladly answer it." Yuri said.

"If he only knew what they will ask from him. He would regret what he said." Athrun whispered to Kira.

"I agree to you, Athrun. Poor Yuri." Kira said.

"Do have a girlfriend?" someone asked.

"None, as of now." Yuri replied.

"What are the qualities you like in a girl?" another one asked.

"Definitely a long haired, kind and friendly." Yuri said.

"Then do have any love interest today?" someone asked.

"To tell you the truth, yeah I have. But I don't know if she likes me or not." Yuri said while stealing a glance to someone.

"OHHHHH. . . !!!" his classmates said in regret.

"Watashi no namae wa Reverie Ethime desu. (My name is Reverie Ethime.) I'm please to meet you all. Rev is my nickname." Rev said.

"Rev! do you have a boyfriend now?" someone asked.

"None." Rev said.

"Then can you be my girlfriend?!?!" someone said.

"Uhmm. . . " Rev said.

"Cut it out class! Don't ask to personal things to them!" their teacher yelled.

"Sorry, sir." The class said.

"Watashi no namae wa Cyril Haruda desu. (My name is Cyril Haruda.)Nice to yah all! If you'll ask me what you asked to Yuri and Rev, I'll yah now that I have already a girlfriend! And that is Ciry!" Cyril said while grabbing Ciry.

"Owwww!" the class said in defeat.

"Watashi no namae wa Ciry Akiyama desu. (My name is Ciry Akiyama.) I'm happy to meet you" Ciry smiled.

"Okay, class that's all for today. You may now sit in the vacant seats at the back." Their teacher said.


End file.
